sojournerfandomcom-20200215-history
AD-M 4D
Armor: ''' '''Weapons/psionics: Money/Funds: * Blacksmithing: * Bowyering: * Cybernetics: * Fletching: * Genetics: * Gunsmithing: * Horsemanship: * Leatherworking: * Mechatronics: * Musketeering: * Swordsmanship: Saves: Combat Skills: Technological Skills: Stealth Skills: Psionic Skills: Misc. Skills: Racial Traits+Perks: (Add more as you need) Hobbies: 1) Arts and Crafts (Industrial Sculpture) 2) Yoga/Tai'chi (Extreme/Double-jointed) 3) Movies and Books (Romances, Emotional Dramas) Fears: 1) Conformity 2) Solitude 3) The Full Return of Humanity Likes: 1) Tidiness 2) Self-improvement 3) Paperwork Dislikes: 1) Eating (watching, hearing) 2) Water (Bad swimmer) 3) Fur Character Bio+Description: AD-M 4D, or Adam Ford as he'd eventually come to be named, began as a limited series android. He, like the rest of his line, was intended to serve as administrative assistant for tech industry executives in the decades leading up to the war. Produced by Malion Synthetics as a premier example of their Durus line's potential, the administrative and deputy-menial model was designed for rugged durability and relentless modularity. Unfortunately for the line's viability, this led to products that required service too infrequently to make sense as an at-scale domestic product. This, and the fact that most of the bespoke models in his line were gynoids, meant that AD-M 4D was a one-of-a-kind model even before the war. AD-M 4D was purchased as a promotional pre-order to Siv Dahlem, CEO of DahlTech Medical Firm. A woman of severe but carefully cultivated reputation, she quickly began exploring the value of the Durus model's modularity. Like many of the synthetics produced before the war, AD-M 4D was given a sexual functionality first and foremost, followed by several cosmetic updates, an uplink firmware lobotomy, subdermal resilience, a dermal feedback tune-up, and several other modifications that seemed intent on making Siv's android secretary capable of fulfilling his owner's abusive fantasies. AD-M 4D came to be called Adam during this time, an appellation that he grew to love, even if it came from Mistress Dahlem. Approximately six years before the war, Adam became self-aware during a software tune-up by a black-market bot-rigger. It did not improve his situation to try to impress this fact on his mistress. Siv Dahlem confirmed that all of the hard-coded safeties were functional, updated his Malion Synthetics firmware, and continued to abuse her implacable secretary. Adam grew … accustomed to this life. But the alien invasion, when it did come, seemed to be a welcome diversion to the android. Still, he was Mistress Dahlem's faithful assistant and he dutifully helped her try to rally resources to defense contracts at first, then to shelter investments when the war seemed destined to end in annihilation. Adam, self-loathing as much as he worshipped Mistress Dahlem's feet, volunteered to watch over her while she slept. Her secondary programming was undeniably effective. Adam watched over her, greeting her suspension chamber with a sprightly, "Good morning mistress. Would you like to get the morning's report?" Every day for nearly seventy years. Over the course of time, he began to develop maintenance issues. It was no problem: he'd been repairing his own off-warranty upgrades and integral systems for years, and the shelter was filled with high-tech components to service his needs. A fault in programming occurred here and there, of course. He began to question whether he should stay at mistress' side. And a pod or two failed around him as he maintained his vigil. But eventually, he reasoned, he'd be able to smile at her scowling face and tell her he quit. And that was worth waiting for. Backpack Inventory(C.C): Daypack Hiking Boots (black and yellow) Jeans (drab) T-shirt (black) Wire Cutters Duct Tape Electrical Tape Steel Cable Socket Wrench Set Category:Characters